


Family portrait.

by Now_GuessWhoIAm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, POV Helmut Zemo, This is a story about the reminder of everything Helmut Zemo lost that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_GuessWhoIAm/pseuds/Now_GuessWhoIAm
Summary: Like I said, it is not really an excellent photo.Yet, to me, every bit of it was perfect.





	

02:29 7.6.2016

This is a family portrait.

It was taken when my father and I had just come back from buying daily goods in Novi Grad. My son was playing with his toy. He looked so happy, so I decided to capture his tiny smiley face. My wife saw me, and suggested that we could also take a family portrait.

We all stood on the doorstep. Standing on my left was my father, while my wife was on my right. My son was in front of me, with my hands resting on his shoulder. After I had set the timer, we were all smiling at the camera.

It is not a well-taken photo, I suppose.

I should have taken the photo with some flashlight on. That day was far too cloudy, making the entire picture darker than it was supposed to be.

Plus, my son was moving when it was taken. He was amused by a blue butterfly, which was flying past the camera during the photo shot. Both his eyes and his head were tracing that beautiful creature.

Fortunately, the photo is not underexposed to a point where our faces are unrecognizable. My little angel’s face is only slightly off center, making it just a minor defect that can be easily ignored.

Like I said, it is not really an excellent photo.

Yet, to me, every bit of it was perfect. Back then, I was too happy and blessed, that all these small flaws could be overlooked, that all these small faults were things that I could live with.

This was my family and my home.

This is my family portrait.

My one and only.


End file.
